User blog:Silent Andromeda/The Mithril War/Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Andrew sat awake in the barracks while all the other soldiers were asleep. He pulled out a binder from under his bed and began writing something down. He turned the page and looked at hand drawn blueprints for a set of battle armor. He began making measurements with his wooden ruler as a staff sergeant entered the building. Andrew quickly placed his binder under his bed again as the man approached him. "What in the name of God are you doing awake?" Andrew wished not to explain his personal work and created an excuse. "Sorry, sir. I'm just a bit alert from this war." "We all are, corporal. But if we're going to win, we need everyone to rest. Now go to sleep!" "Understood, sir." The staff seargent leaves the barracks and Andrew reaches uder his bed again. "This armor is missing something." he quietly said to himself. "Something that will be distinct from all the other suits. I'll think of something if my head isn't shot off tomorrow." He hid his binder under his bead again and laid down, drifting off to sleep. ---- Morning had come, and all soldiers were suited up, ASAP. Andrew stood in Draco armor as he awaited an assignment. "Listen up, men!" the staff sergeant in Pegasus armor said. "Today, you will be fighting on the front lines. The enemy will expect us there, and that's what they will get. However, while they're occupied, corporals Andrew and James will hide themselves in the bushes and take them out silently. This maneuver will scare them off. Do I make myself clear?" "Sir, yes sir!" they said in unison. "Good, now move out!" The regiment spread out and got into all-terrain vehicles. ---- Out in an empty field, the vehicles arrive. The soldiers run out and drop to the ground, covered by the height of the tall grass. No sounds other than the grass blowing in the wind. "Ah, the wind." A soldier in Strike armor said. "Gives time to enjoy the scenery before the-" "*FFFSHHHEEEWWW* A rocket travels above the grass and destroys a vehicle. "OPEN FIRE!" The peace of the field is disrupted by the sounds of gunfire. Andrew and James crawl to their assigned positions. They take a look at the southern soldiers firing and see their battle suits to be completely different. They raise their TB10-LW assault rifles and aim. "Steady," says James. "Fire!" Their rifles make faint sounds as they shoot down enemy soldiers. All too busy to notice an object being tossed. "Flash grenade!" *BOOM* Andrew fell to the ground, unsure if his eyes are open or closed. He hears the sounds of gunfire, which is the only indication that he's alive. "What's going on? Are you all right, James?" No answer. "James? Damn it, man! Answer me!" "Stand clear!" He hears the sound of an enemy soldier. "I'm firing another one!" *FFFSHHHEEEWWW* *BOOM* "Corporal!" Andrew hears over his helmet's built-in radio. "Take down the RPG hostile!" *KZZRT* "Crap! How can a blind man take down an enemy!?" "Reloading!" says the enemy soldier. He takes a deep breath and listens closely for the enemy's crude voice. He raises his weapon and fires in the sound's general direction. *FFFSHHHEEEWWW* *KZZRT* "Corporal, this is not a joke! Take him down, NOW!" *KZZRT* He listens once again and fires, using muscle memory to keep the rifle steady. "Firing another-GAH!" Andrew's vision begins to return shortly after the enemy soldier's demise. The first thing he sees are the enemy soldiers retreating. The northern soldiers cheer. "WHOOHOO!! You better run, you southern dirtbags! Tell Wallis Tearking I said hi!" Andrew chuckles at the soldier's excitement and turns back, only to see a Draco-armored corpse. "James... Corporal James is down!" Medics rush to gather the body as Andrew gets into one of the vehicles. ---- It is night time, and Andrew enters a cafeteria where his regiment is celebrating. He grabs his food and takes a seat. "Andrew 'Meta' Sullivan!" He turns around. "Hey, Vincent. Great battle." "You're telling me? Great job taking out that guy with the rocket launcher. I was really worried for a sec." "You have every right to be. I had to take him out while blinded from that damn flash bang!" "You're lying." "Swear to God, it's the truth." "Well, I suppose that explains a lot... By the way, how's that armor of yours coming along?" Andrew takes a look around before responding. "It is a bit bland. It needs something special before I can be satisfied. I took a look at the enemy armors and the creative juices are flowing." Vincent nods. "Well, good luck with that! As for that 'special something', I'm sure you'll think of something so long as your head isn't shot off." Andrew laughs. "Yeah, I'll bet." "Well, I gotta go now. Stay alive for me." "You too, Vince." ---- Later at the barracks, Andrew added and scrapped ideas for his project. Due to fatigue, he spent only a short time working and fell asleep while pitching names for the armor.